The Confederation of Vizer
Confederation of Vizer Created by u/OvershootDotEXE Geography Vizer is a reef system surrounded an island chain, nicknamed Shonhavizer. The region is mostly tropical in climate, and the reef itself is rich in biodiversity. Biology/Ethnicity Vizer is inhabited by two main races: the native Vizer'un and the odd, shrimp-like Agkkerat. The Vizer'un are a race of sentient octopi, who lack the ability to use ink or camoflage but can use their magic quirk to speak much like humans, as well as learn languages more easily than other races. The Agkkerat are a race resembling an anthropomorphic combination of Mantis Shrimp and Yeti Crabs. Agkkerat are known for their strength, and can willingly induce hysterical strength, although it usually can crack their shells and tear muscles, resulting in death. Their quirk also dramatically enhances their physical strength and endurance even farther. Agkkerat originally lived in deep water, and are able to survive under relatively large amounts of pressure. History Aside from the construction of the first few city-states, Vizer's early history was mostly uneventful. This all changed, however, when those same early states were conquered by a group of Agkkerat known as the Heags, led by Rakgeal the Great. Rakgeal's forces were eventually pushed back by the Ghier Dynasty of the city of Dezer, but the Ghiers were unable to stabilize the economy and their empire soon collapsed into a group of feuding states, known as Shaqhi, Qaraq, Ajurdaqha, and Iru. After a long of feudalism, these states joined into the current Confederation of Vizer. Society Vizer is an egalitarian merchant republic, although some remnants of the old feudal system still exist. Due to domesticated "tanhujer," (mammothees), as well as narwhals, the merchants of Vizer have built a stable economy off of the production of ivory and whale oil, as well as pearls from their shellfish farms. Culture The Vizer'un are mostly members of the Church of Azur, a godess of knowledge who strives to help the people become equal to her in power, and that they must know everything to do so. They believe that she leaves hidden clues to aid them on this journey, and they have built the Library of Iru to record their progress. the Library also doubles as a university, and most Vizer'un attend it at one point in their lives if they aspire to become a politician, merchant, or record keeper. Many of them also stay as shellfish farmers, or here Mammothees and narwhals. Since the Vizer'un are physically weak, Agkkerat are often employed in heavy labor or military work, and they are highly respected for their abilities. Occurance of Magic Magic is believed to be a blessing from Azur and magic users are required to attend Iru to hone their abilities. Magic is significantly less common among the Vizer'un than other races, and their society is not particularly dependent on it. Major Exports/Imports Exports Ivory, pearls, meat, Mammothee skins, whale oil, whale bone, and mercenaries Imports Food, weapons, kelp rope, tools, iron, steel, and construction materials. Posts: The Confederation of Vizer Meeting the Neighbors The Development of Submarines in Vizer The Hermit of Niqah